ENTRE TUS REDES
by Igzell
Summary: Las maromas de la vida haran que tres personajes distintos se enreden en una apasionante y adictiva historia.
1. Parte 1

**ESTE ES UN MINI FIC QUE CONSTA DE DOS CAPITULO; EL MISMO FUE IMPUESTO COMO UN RETO POR DOS GRANDES Y HERMOSAS ESCRITORA A LAS QUE ADMIRO MUCHO GEZA,WENDO, GRACIAS POR INSISTIRME AL CREAR ESTA HISTORIA QUE ME DIO MUCHO DOLORES DE CABEZA, LA CUAL QUERIA ALARGAR UN POCO MAS PERO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO Y POR QUE SABIA QUE USTEDES QUERÍAN ALGO CHIQUITO(LO CUAL NO LOGRÈ),CREE CON TODO EL AMOR**

 _¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?_

 _Los remordimientos que acumulé se están  
tornando en lagrimas oh cariño  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?"_

 **ONE OK ROCK**

 **ENTRE TUS REDES  
Primera parte**

Una pequeña, acogedor y sencilla cabaña, construida en el medio del bosque, próxima al lago; construida con la única intención de que esta fungiera como fiel testigo de las ardiente entrega de dos amantes que, a pesar de amarse como lo hacían, negaban a su manera los sentimientos que se profesaban el uno al otro; confundiéndolo con una mera necesidad, costumbre y con saltas de excusas que rayaba en lo absurdo alrededor de sus verdaderos sentir.  
No fue hasta tiempo después, cuando todo se veía perdido, donde ambas almas reconocieron para si los verdaderos sentimientos. Como siempre, fue uno de ellos quien haciéndose el valiente, con el corazón en un puño, fue quien le dijo en voz alta el verdadero sentimiento al otro.  
-Si tanto me amaras no te estuvieras casando-le dijo la pelirroja con dientes apretados, empujándolo en varias oportunidades para luego aferrarse a la tela del elegante traje del chico-…No me abandonarías como lo estas haciendo-lo vio negar al tiempo que veía como las lágrimas contenidas bañaban a aquellos par de espejuelos donde se reflejó tantas veces-¡Ven conmigo!...por favor-dejando caer esas lagrimas que la estaba ahogando para luego dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de èl, quien estupefacto y sin saber que hacer se quedaba inmóvil recibiendo los incesantes golpes.

No se fue con ella por las razones que ambos sabían; èl tenia que enfrentar sus errores y aceptar las consecuencias que estos traían al no cuidarse como se suponía que un hombre a su edad debía hacer. Ella lo golpeò, lo maldijo todo lo que quiso y èl aceptó esos insultos con la frente en alto sin importar que cada palabra dicha eran para èl como recibir millones de estocada que no terminaban de matarlo como tanto deseaba.  
En un momento dado, la apretó en un abrazo hundiendo su cara en los enmarañados rizos rojos, humedeciéndoselos con las copiosas lagrimas que, para su mala suerte, no dejaban de caer; muy a pesar de las renuencia de ella para con sus gestos, èl hacia su abrazo cada vez mas fuerte, deseando hacer ese momento eterno.  
-Ve y espérame en la cabaña…-en un susurro ronco le rogaba. La sintió negar, pero terco como era siguió insistiendo-: si, ve y espérame allá…Te necesito, muñeca; no quiero que me abandones. En menos de una hora estaré contigo, lo prometo.-acunando el rostro femenino y dejando caer húmedos e insistentes besos , que al igual que el suyo, estaba bañado en lágrimas.  
Ella asintió, aceptando asi sus condiciones y un tierno beso y una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte del hombre quien no cabia de tanta felicidad al verla asentir como lo hacia.  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Tom Stevenson llamò al más fiel de sus trabajadores para luego encargarle a su amada no antes de darle la orden para que la llevase sana y salva hasta su nido de amor, el joven, quien se encontraba a un lado de la puerta con las manos cruzadas le respondió con el mismo gesto . Tom dio el asunto por zanjado y diò la media vuelta para hacerle frente a aquel destino que èl mismo se habia dado.  
Limpiando una molesta lagrimas que se habian dignado en caer y soltando el aire contenido al tiempo que arreglaba su traje, entrò al salón, donde su flamante y joven esposa le esperaba con el corazón en un hilo, pues pensaba que el hombre se habia arrepentido y la habia abandonado con todo y encargo ahí, dejándola en la mas bochornosas de las situaciones. Grande fue su alivio al verlo entrar por aquella puerta y estirar sus labios en una sonrisa.

0-o-0-o

Como le había prometido, una hora mas tarde se había presentado en la cabaña, con el corazón hinchado de felicidad. Su piel bronceada estaba perlada de sudor mientras que intentaba controlar esa sonrisa que denotaba una inmensa felicidad mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo un aro que se llevó a los labios para luego mirarlo con los ojos bailándole de la emoción.  
-señor-al fin logró calar una insistente voz a su espalda, impidiéndole que terminara de abrir la puerta que fungía de barrera. Volvió medio cuerpo para mirarlo, renuente en separar su mano de la perilla. -La señorita…- absorbiendo el aire-ella…-La sonrisa del castaño se desvaneció de golpe al leer en ese tono de voz y en ese gesto cansado de aquel hombre , la cual le decía a gritos que su mujer se habia ido, lo habia abandonado, que tan solo le habia dicho que si para que èl la soltase y no siguiera insistiendo.  
-Dime que alguien la vino a buscar-pero el hombre hizo una negación con su cabeza.  
Tom corrió a su caballo para segundos después verse yendo rumbo a la mansión de los Leagan, dispuesto a lo que sea por esa mujer que tanto amaba. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al tener la noticia que Eliza se habia largado sin dejar dicho cuando volvería.  
Loco, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, tirò un grito de frustración al ver todo perdido.

-Te dije que te amaba ¿Pero y tù, Eliza, también me amaras?-se preguntò para si, llegando a la conclusión de que èl si le habia dicho su verdadero sentir a aquella mujer a pesar que esas palabras sobraban ante todo lo que èl habia hecho a por ella tiempo atrás. Apretando sus puños, la idealizaba retirarse con la cabeza agachada, enfundada en aquel hermoso vestido rojo, con sus zapatos en mano y su cabello todo enmarañado.

esa fue la ultima imagen que se le quedó grabada en la cabeza, cuando la vio retirarse y echarse en los brazos de su hombre de confianza para dejarse llevar a un lugar que jamas llegó, engañando descaradamente las ilusiones de aquel pobre infeliz.

0-o-0-o-0-o

-suéltame, no te quiero en mi vida-había dicho al tiempo que despachaba a varios hombres que se aglomeraban a su lado y pretendían obligarla a estar con ellos a la fuerza, aprovechándose de su estado; pero la chica era recia, no se doblegaba, sabia como y cuando decir que no a pesar de como estaba.-Tù no eres èl- señalándolo en un furtivo movimiento con su índice.

Se habia internado en las profundidades de unos de los barrios mas peligroso de la ciudad de los vientos. Aquel que la viera en aquellos momentos enfundada en un vestido de lentejuelas negro, con una peluca del mismo color y un pequeño lunar sobre la comisura de sus labios, ¡Jamás! Lograría reconocerla.

Después de la ruptura de su apasionante relación de años, se habia deprimido tanto que lo único que sabia hacer para aliviar esa loca agonía era beber y cantar a viva voz; emulando esos gestos que hacían las mujeres que solian cantar en los bares que frecuentaba algunas noches, y ver como el público clamaban mas de esa maravillosa voz que hasta ese dia no habia sido consciente que tenia; además que después de aquello sintió que una liberación y una emoción extraña se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, producto de ese momento privado entre un público y ella, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de seguir cantando sobre un escenario.  
Teniendo el conocimiento de que una persona de su posición no podía rebajarse a ese estilo de vida, se le ocurrió disfrazarse y buscar un sitio donde pudiera tener eso que tanto queria. En cada lugar que iba o la reconocían o le pedían la identificación, cosa que por supuesto a ella no le convenía. Caminando por las calles, distraída como iba, llegó a una zona no muy grata para su ver.  
Casi pone el grito en el cielo al ver que su distracción la habia llevado frente a un bar donde no perdió la oportunidad de entrar sin importarle el peligro y la suciedad que podría encontrarse allì. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al entrar, se encontró todo muy limpio pero con una decoración que iba a la perfección con un lugar de mala muerte como lo era aquel.  
Fue atendida por una mujer de nombre Sandra la cual le dio toda la información que la pelirroja requeria…Eliza no cabia de la felicidad al obtener la tan ansiada respuesta. Se fue de allí prácticamente brincando de la felicidad sin ser consciente de que unos malévolos y oscuros ojos la observaban al tiempo que una gruesa capa de humo empañaba un poco su visión.

A partir de esa noche sus presentaciones se habían convertido, como esperaba, en un rotundo éxito el cual, como debía de ser, hacia que todo el lugar se atestara de un publico al cual ella, en un principio, miraba con repulsión desde la lejanía por el porte de los mismo, y al que luego fue acostumbrando poco a poco.  
sus canciones solían ser de desamor, donde ella, en cada nota, dejaba parte de esa interminable sensación y lágrimas, contagiando a todos los presentes de ese amargo sentir.

Cada vez que terminaba sus presentaciones se dirigía al bar a beberse un trago que la ayudase a calmar ese bullicio de sentimientos amargos que pretendían ahogarla, para al instante marcharse antes de que se hiciera mas tarde y por ende mas peligroso para una señorita como ella.  
Bajo un abrigo con capucha, esperando, como siempre, al cochero que venia a su búsqueda a la vez que hacia un espontaneo bamboleo con su cuerpo mientras silbaba y miraba hacia los lados; ensimismada como estaba nunca espero que unas manos se adhirieran a su cintura para luego apretarla a su pecho haciéndola volver de sus ensoñaciones, provocando que de su boca resurgiera un alarido al sentir esas manos y ese aliento que pretendían marearla de tan desagradable que era.  
Intentaba luchar con la gran fuerza de ese abominable hombre que la estaba arrastrando hacia un sitio arropado de una espesa oscuridad y de seguro de suciedad también. La pelirroja no se dejaría amedrentar por el tamaño y la fuerza de ese imbécil que pretendía abusar de ella, ella no era de esas dejadas que se entregaban sin mas a lo inevitable; antes muertas que ser una mas.

-¡Suéltala!-escuchó que alguien decía al tiempo que una especie de maquina le quitaban al pervertido de encima mandándola a ella a pegarse a uno de los postes de luz n una que apenas si alumbraba esa zona.

A continuación, vio como unas manos agiles se estrellaban repetidas veces sobre el cuerpo de su atacante quien hacia el vano intento de defenderse, pos simplemente su "héroe" no se lo permitía. Eliza, en cada ráfaga de golpes dado, intentaba mirar hacia otro lado al tiempo que uno de sus hombros se alzaba en un espontaneo movimiento.  
Vio como la sangre de aquel malhechor brotaba de su boca y nariz y se dijo que ya era suficiente; no iba a dejar que un crimen se cometiera por su culpa.  
Como pudo, arrastró sus pies para acercarse un poco a su héroe; pero sus pasos eran tan torpe que no muy bien dio dos o tres pasos hacia adelante, cayó sobre la espalda de aquel hombre hombres, aplastándolo con su diminuto cuerpo.  
El misterioso hombre se volvió lento para no hacerla a un lado, tirando su mano hacia su espalda para sostener la cabeza de ella y poder moverse para hacerse de medio cuerpo de la pelirroja. La chica se le habia desmayado por culpa de la adrenalina vivida.

-Tranquila, belleza-con esa particular ronquez en su tono de voz a la vez que dejaba brotar una sonrisa y frotaba su espesa barba en la piel tersa y suave de ella.

0-o-0-o-0

-¿Esta bien?-entre los repetidos pestañeos a la vez que de apoco la consciencia llegaba a ella, podía distinguir como unos ojos cafè la observaban.  
-¿Tom?-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba para al instante verse acostada cuando sintió el peso del mundo concentrarse en su cabeza. Cubrió su cara al tiempo que soltaba un quejido y escuchaba la risotada de aquel hombre. -Por favor, cállese-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Tome-ofreciéndole un vaso que la chica observó a trasvés del pequeño espacio que creo al separar un poco sus manos.  
-¿Quién es usted?-al mirarlo mejor y rodar sus pupilas y observar que el lugar donde se encontraba era totalmente desconocido para ella.  
-Pues no soy ese Tom que tanto menciona, de eso, querida mia, estoy completamente seguro(?)-levantándose de la cama una vez que ella tomò el vaso. Dándole la espalda se disponía a retirarse cuando escucho que ella le preguntaba algo. Una media sonrisa que ella no pudo ver se dibujò en sus ás desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener a una mujer como usted en plena lucidez-dicho esto se retiro del lugar silbando.

Eliza se quedó con la boca semiabierta con lo escuchado a la vez que dejaba escapar un bufido cargado de frustración.

-Odioso-por fin dijo para luego con una mueca de dolor provocado por un insistente martilleo que se concentraba en sus sienes, terminarse la bebida que muy amablemente el desconocido le entregó.

0-o-0-o-0-o

Al ser consciente del peligro al que se habia expuesto por estar jugando " a la artista misteriosa" y verse descubierta por aquel extraño hombre, no tuvo de otra que irse a refugiar a su antiguo hogar; aquel que habia abandonado hace apenas meses para lograr olvidar un sentimiento que aun seguía latente.  
Colocando su mano en su pecho y cerrando sus parpado, rememoraba esos momentos en los que fue tan feliz junto a su antiguo amante.  
Se recostó sobre el diván que ocupaba un pequeño espacio en la sala , cubrió con su antebrazo sus ojos de la molesta luz que provenía de la ventaba frente a ella; subiendo sus esbeltas y sensuales piernas al mullido mueble ; cuando escuchó como un ruidoso motor que parecían lanzarle cientos de agujas a su cabeza se estacionaba en frente de la ventana, haciéndole sombra. Eso hizo que descubrir sus ojos al tiempo que se incorporaba para luego ponerse en pie y hacer a un lado la cortina para ver quien fue la persona que arribó a la propiedad con ese maldito escándalo.  
Colosal fue su sorpresa al ver que aquel hombre que descendía del auto negro, el mismo que estaba estaba ataviado en un oscuro traje acompañado de unos espejuelos del mismo tono de color, el cual, al recargarse sobre la puerta del auto se quitó para luego pasear su mirada por parte de la propiedad y encontrarse con su mirada.

Eliza no supo porque se retirò de la ventana, dando dos paso hacia atrás colocándose una mano sobre el pecho donde sintió su corazón desbocarse en latidos; se mordió el labio al tiempo que de su boca afloraba una coqueta sonrisa la cual se iba anchando cuando logró reconocer al tipo quien seguía mirándola con insistencia a través de la ventana: era el mismo que la habia rescatado, el mismo que la habia cuidado y que le habia robado un beso cuando la dejò frente a la mansión alla en chicago y luego se fue en su auto que obviamente no era ese que traía ahora ¿A quien se lo había robado?  
Siendo consciente de como acariciaba sus labios al recordar aquel beso y de como estaba vestida y de como èl prácticamente la devoraba con la mirada, saltò y emprendió la huida de esos ojos al tiempo que llamaba a la servidumbre y le daba la orden de que atendiera al invitado mientras ella se cambiaba.

Una hora después, Eliza bajaba de la escalera descubriéndose envuelta en unos nervios exagerado. Se obligó a retomar la compostura y mostrarse segura ante ese hombre que no sabia que rayo venia a hacer aquí.

Lo vio jugar con una moneda entre sus dedos a la vez que se encontraba en una posición calmada: estaba prácticamente semiacostado sobre el sofà, con su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha mientras mantenía una de sus manos ocupado con la moneda y su mirada perdida en esa tarea.  
Dejò salir ese suspiro de frustración al ser mas consciente a lo que se habia reducido su vida por un amor que no pudo ser. No pretendía que ese simple aire que habia soltado se escuchara, pero fue el que hizo que el hombre se levantara y la mirara como hace mucho tiempo no habia visto ella que nadie lo hiciera.

-Hola-extendiendo sus brazos al tiempo que una sonrisa.  
El hombre tomò la mano extendida no solo para responder al saludo de la pelirroja, sino para utilizar las manos que ella le regalaba como resorte y comprimirla entre sus brazos.  
-¿Qué rayos cree que hace?-dijo una estupefacta Eliza por la osadía de ese hombre.  
-No soy hombre que se anda con medias tintas; vine por lo prometido-soltò sin mas, teniéndola prisionera y dedicándole una sonrisa.  
Eliza pudo observarlo mejor : era un hombre joven, de rasgos duro por la vida que llevaba, con una apenas visibles cicatriz tatuada entre su poblada barbilla; sus ojos eran pequeño al contrario de sus labios, aquellos que sabia que la besarían en cualquier momento si ella no hacia algo para detenerlo.  
-¿A…a que se refiere? Que recuerde no dijo nada a la hora de dejarme en mi casa el otro dia.-sin hacer el mas mínimo intento de escapar de su cárcel, pues era consciente de que su fuerza no era suficiente para deshacerse del agarre.  
-Pues el beso que nos dimos frente a su casa bastó. Me gusta mucho, señorita Leagan, y estoy dispuesto en ser lo que usted quiera en su vida, excepto su amigo; al menos que estos llegue con cierto derechos.-un guiño.  
La sinceridad de aquel hombre la llevaban de un asombro a otro. Incapaz de decir nada, tan solo se dedicó en quedarse allí, en la posición que èl la mantenía.  
-Si ni siquiera me conoce-por fin soltò, alegando para lo que para ella fue la mejor de las excusa para alejarlo y asi darse un poco de tiempo para sopesar aquella situación.  
-Usted a mi no, pero yo si a usted…-en una media sonrisa cargada de malicia.  
-No entiendo.  
-¿Señora mia, usted cree que estuvo a salvo en aquellos callejones a los cuales se habia dado el gran lujo de visitar noche tras noche por que si?-Una decirle que es usted una grandísima estúpida- soltándola del todo sintiendo como esa risa se concentraba en cada célula, dejándolo apenas respirar.  
-¡Óigame!-indignada como estaba sintió como la sangre le hervía por el enojo que le habia provocado ese hombre. Sus manos se levantaron para pegarla en el rostro de ese hombre tan odioso, pero vio como èl la retuvo y hacia mas grande su sonrisa.-¡Suélteme!-y como si eso fuera una orden de su jefe èl asi lo hizo, dejándola libre y elevando los brazos en un gesto de rendición.  
-Lo siento, pero es que debo hacerla consciente de lo que he hecho por usted; de como la he perseguido, de como he descuidado mis asuntos por usted, amada mia.-Tomando nuevamente una de las manos de Eliza, la colocò en su como mi corazón late de prisa, eso solo lo hace cuando la veo, cuando la escucho cantar o simplemente la pienso; obviamente incrementando sus trotes en lo primero…  
-¿Y donde estuvo cuando esos hombres se me acercaban, eh?-con sus ojos fueron cubiertos por las lagrimas que se asomaron al recordar esas noches cuando cada vez que se acercaba al bar una fila de hombre intentaban molestarla, y que, por alguna razón, desistían de sus intento sin darle la oportunidad a ella siquiera de defenderse.

-Alli mismo, viéndola, esperando cualquier momento como aquel ultimo para ir a rescatarla. Vera, no me gustan las mujeres blanda y todo eso fue , como quien dice, un tipo de prueba que usted aprobó con honores…¡Oh , querida mia!-acunándole el rostro y mirándola fijo-. Nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro, no lo permitiría.  
-Esta loco-absorbiendo el liquido que le bajaba por la nariz.  
-Si, por usted ¡No sabe como me puse al saber que ya no estaba tan cerca de mi, de que ya no iba a cantar! Como de loco me puse y comencé a averiguar en donde se me habia metido mi sirena ¡Ay, si tuviera la mas mínima idea a parte de las palabras que le digo, supiera cuan amada es por mi persona! -  
-Desde un principio me pareció que su reputación era dudosa-soltò sin mas, para ver como reaccionaba este ante las acusaciones que le hacia; asi se iria y se liberaría de eso que estaba despertando en ella.  
-¡Y buen instinto que tiene la condenada!-una risotada que duró varios , eres tù, tù eres la indicada, belleza…déjeme ser eso que alivie su dolor.-Eliza fruncio el ceñ mujer como usted no asiste a mi bar exponiéndose a todo tipo de peligro por amor al arte, querida mia.-atrapando entre sus dedos la pequeña y respingada nariz de esa mujer.  
-No se como sabe tanto de mi…-lo vio arquear una de sus pobladas cejas como queriendo decirle con eso "¿enserio quiere que te lo diga?".

-Pues déjeme presentarme para que tenga una mínima idea con quien trata:me llaman Charlie y soy la persona que la ha amado desde el mismísimo instante en que la vio pasar por aquel umbral…  
Eliza se quedó estupefacta antes las sinceridades de aquellas palabras proveniente de quien para ella, era prácticamente, un desconocido. Su sinceridad la sorprendía al igual que su familiaridad la incomodaba asi como le encantaba.

Se quedaron varias horas haciéndose compañía uno al otro, conociéndose mejor para luego despedirse por ese dia. Eliza fue muy confiada al creer que ese hombre la dejaría despedirse con un simple gesto de sus manos y unas palabras de despedidas. Sus bocas volvieron a reencontrarse, haciendo el beso mas entusiasta que el de la vez pasada.

0-o-0-o-0-o

Eliza pensaba en ir a cabalgar cuando luego de estar días batallando con dicha decisión, creyendo que se encontraría por ahí a su ex amante paseándose con su esposa. Vestida en su traje de amazona, se dirigía hacia las cabelleriza cuando vio a su pretendiente llegar en otro descapotable.  
Desmontándose del auto sin siquiera abrir la puerta, se dirigió a ella en largas zancada, sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada, se hizo espacio por entre el cabello de ella hacia la nuca y atraerla hacia sus labios.

-¿A dónde vamos?-una vez finalizado aquel ardoroso beso que en cada encuentro de labios se hacia mas intenso.  
-Yo, a dar un paseo-encontrando su voz la cual sonò media ahogada por la reciente descubiertas sensaciones.  
-Si quieres te acompaño. -la vio elevar su hombro al tiempo que apretaba los labios.  
Eliza chasqueo los dedos para llamar la atención de uno de los mozos y darle la orden de que le ensillaran un caballo para su invitado.  
En pocos minutos se hallaban cabalgando, lento para el gusto de la pelirroja ya que el joven no tenía esa confianza que tenía ella al si conocer esa zona como lo hacía.

la conversación que inicio Charlie la tenía absorta: saber como este habia luchado contra la miseria y se habia convertido en uno de los capo mas temido de la zona era sorprendente. Èl decía no enorgullecerse de ello, pero era lo que le habia tocado y, por ende, debía conformarse con aquello. A Eliza le sorprendía la facilidad con la que èl le contaba todo aquello, suponía que èl se desenvolvía de esa manera con ella para que lo conociera mejor y no porque se la pasaba contando por ahí lo que "le habia tocado vivir" como decía èl.  
Tan compenetrada estaba en la conversación que se habia desentendido del camino por el que se habia ido; guiados por el caballo de la pelirroja quien se dejò conducir por la costumbre.  
Ya frente al lago, Eliza cambio su actitud al descender de su caballo y mirar la paradisiaca vista de aquel lugar que se había convertido en un cómplice silencioso de dos jóvenes amantes.  
Dejaron sus caballos amarrado en un árbol, Charlie notò la turbación que habia arropado a la mujer y sintió el impulso de abrazarla lo cual hizo.  
-No harè nada que no quiera que hagas, vida mia-muy cerca de la oreja de la chica, acariciándola con su aliento, sintiendo como el temblor se acentuaba aún más en ella.  
Ella se volvió hacia èl y lo amarrò en un abrazo, sintiendo como esas emociones desbordantes provocado por los recuerdos solo se hacían mas y mas fuertes; era consciente de que necesitaba aliviarlo antes de que tomara la decisión de acabar con su vida, y no le daría el gusto a ese hijo de puto de verla yacer por su culpa en una tumba.

Ella no habia estado con otros hombres además de èl. Se decía que ese debía ser el problema, ya que al estar solo con este hombre y sentir que toda ella le pertenecía y tener el conocimiento de que èl ya no le pertenecía a ella, sentía como todo se le venía encima. Asi que tomò la decisión de besar a Charlie por decisión propia y entregarse por entero a esa tarea, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar mas adelante.  
Èl se sorprendió ante la repentina invasión de ella, por eso durò un par de segundos en responder al beso. La abrazò y la besò como habia querido hacer desde el momento que la vio pisar el umbral de su bar por vez primera; en un solo beso, cargado de ardor y de una necesidad que nunca creyó sentir por alguien, puso toda su experiencia en ese acto.

-¡Oh cariño, no creo poder contenerme, la deseo tanto, como no se imagina!-hablaba entre besos.  
-Entonces hazlo ¡Hazme tuya, Charlie! Hazme olvidar, por favor-rompiendo los botones de la camisa de ese hombre que la habia hecho descubrir un nuevo ardor, un nuevo sentir.  
-¿Aquí? ¿Quiere que te haga mi mujer en este lugar, cariño?.-sintiendo las acaloradas caricias de ellas, aquellas que prometían que serían aun mas apremiantes.  
-Vamos alla-señalò la cabaña que estaba al otro lado del lago renuente en soltar los labios de èl-Ahí nadie nos molestara. -  
-Oh-mirando el pequeño lugar en el cual no habia deparado-Vamos-agarrándola por el brazo; ambos corrieron.

0-o-0-o-0

La tranquilidad de aquel pequeño espacio se vio invadida por la forma tan poco sutil de abrir la puerta por aquellas personas que habian entrado a la vez que se arrancaban las prendas que fungían como una molesta barrera que les impedía consumar el acto, sin abandonar ni un ápice sus labios se palpaban con una fiereza que si alguien los veía juraría que se hacían daño ¡Oh, como se deseaban el uno al otro! Como deseaban vivir la experiencia y llenar las expectativas que ambos se habia creado.  
Charlie la recostó en el mullido colchón que llenaba ese pequeño espacio, ahí pudo besar cada recoveco de la piel tersa y suave de la dueña de sus pensares, arrancándole gemidos guturales a la vez que ella se movía y lo acariciaba y besaba a él a sus anchas.

-Nunca sabrás cuan hermosa y sexual eres, amada mia- surtiéndola de ardorosos besos y caricias al tiempo que la miraba con aquellos ojos de gato que era su mas grande atractivo.-tienes el poder entre tus piernas para hacer que cualquier hombre haga lo que desees con èl, incluyéndome-frotándose contra la pelvis de ella, soltando esos ronco gemidos.  
Eliza no sabia que hacer con tanto placer que le brindaba ese hombre, jamas pensó que volveria a sentirse de aquella manera en los brazos de alguien mas ¡Como se habia equivocado! Si alguien en ese momento le preguntaba quien era ese tal Tommas a quien ella llamaba en sueños, se hubiera atrevido a decir que habia sido las mas grandiosa de las fantasía de la que afortunadamente se habia deshecho para saltar a una mas ardorosa y apasionada como lo era aquella.  
Lo mejor del acto fue saberla tan entregada como la queria. Sintió como su amor hacia ella se hacia cada vez mas grandes con cada movimiento que ella hacia en su unión. Estaba tan empapada ¡Y èl había sido la causa de que ella estuviera de esa manera! Su orgullo de hombre se vio hinchado de la alegría.  
Eliza parecia disfrutar de esa nueva entrega, de esa nueva experiencia que parecia llenarla a medias. Restregándose, dando y recibiendo tantas caricias como le era posible, intentaba espantar esos pensamientos que la hacían sentir culpable por estar manchando ese lugar que fue tan sagrado para ella en los brazos de Tom.

Ahorcajada como estaba, decidió mirarse en los ojos de ese hombre para hacer consciente a su razón que Tom ya no tenia cabida en su vida, que ese fue un mal tercio en la misma del cual debió deshacerse desde un principio cuando sintió que las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos.  
El aire era denso, sus respiraciones entrecortada, sus manos antes intranquilas, regalaban caricias un poco mas pausadas. Sus cuerpos ya liberados de esa tensión que solo el poder del deseo podía prestar, reposaban.  
-A penas si me la creo-llevando una de sus manos a su frente a la vez que dejaba salir una carcajada.  
Eliza, quien tenia su cabeza sobre el masculino pecho la elevó para luego preguntarle con una de sus cejas arqueada:  
-¿Qué?  
-Que me he enamorado completamente de ti en esta entrega, cariño mio.-soltó como si tal cosa sus verdaderos sentimiento.-Eres mi complemento…  
-Yo…  
-Tranquila, no te estoy pidiendo nada, tan solo que vuelvas a serme sentir todas esas mezclas de emociones de hace un rato-la miraba a los ojos como para hacerla saber con ese gesto que era total y enteramente sincero; pero unos relincho se robaron la atención de su "mujer".  
-¡Diablos!-exclamó Eliza  
-¿Los caballos no están muy lejos para escucharse tan cerca sus relincho?-dijo ignorante de la situación .  
Eliza se sentía tan nerviosa como si hubiera cometido una gran falta; y ciertamente habia sido asi: habia metido a un hombre a aquella casa la cual Tom y ella la habian bautizado como suyas.  
Cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos y levantándose de la cama enrollada con la única sabana que cubría el lecho, se paseaba de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer.  
Una vez mas las lagrima se asomaron a sus oscuros ojos y terminaron cayendo cuando escuchó la irreconocible voz de quien habia sido su amante y al que aun, al parecer, seguía amando.  
-¡Eliza!-la llamaba una y otra vez, con una voz que a simple vista se escuchaba que estaba cargada de una indignación parecida a la que ella sintiera el dia que se enterò de su casamiento.  
Todo a su alrededor parecia haberse desvanecido para dejarla solo a ella con cientos de voces que la culpaban por haberse sentido tan confiada con un hombre como aquel.  
No fue hasta que Charlie se levantó de la cama decidido en callar a ese hombre que insistia en vez a Eliza. Eliza lo agarrò antes de que el moreno abriera la puerta y le suplicaba con sus gestos que no lo hiciera, que ella resolvería esa situación; lo vio negar pero ella siguió insistiendo, tenia miedo de que hubiera un enfrentamiento entre esos dos y ahora mas sabiendo el historial del hombre con quien se habia acostado y lo temperamental e impulsivo que era Tommas.

Asi, enrollada en aquella ropa, siendo consciente que sus temblores no la dejarían ponerse la ropa, salio de la habitación obligándose a mostrarse ante aquel hombre que tanto amaba con altivez.

Lo vio sobre su caballo, moviéndose al son del galope del animal al tiempo que se negaba en dejar de mirarla. Y como supuso, en la mirada de ese hombre ya no habia una pizca de cariño para ella, este habia sido reemplazado por algun sentimiento negativo.

-¡Móntate!-lanzó sin mas, elevando innecesariamente la voz haciéndola sobresaltar. ¡Que te montes te digo!-dijo una vez mas en un tono de mando.  
-¿Para que?-preguntó elevando su barbilla.  
-Eliza no me hagas ir por ti-con dientes apretados, con ese brillo en sus ojos que demostraba cuan enserio hablaba.  
-No. Es mejor que te vayas-dandole la espalda, dejándolo calcinarse en sus celos.  
-¡Que vengas te digo!-sobre tierra, le sostenía la mano a la mujer a quien prácticamente llevaba arrastras.  
-Que la suerte-escuchó un traqueteo de esos que solo pueden hacer un arma al presionar el martillo. Y ciertamente fue asi, lo comprobó cuando al volver la cabeza hacia el hombre sintió el frio del revolver que le apuntaba.  
-¡No!-voceo una histérica Eliza-¡No por favor, Charlie!-lanzándosele al pecho al tiempo que hacia oscilar con sus movimientos el brazo que sostenía aquella letal arma-Charlie entra, te dije que yo me haría cargo…baja eso, por favor.  
-Pero èl te estaba obligando; te dije que conmigo siempre estarás a salvo, no permitirè que nadie te dañe.  
Una sonrisa cargada de ironía afloro los labios de Tom al ver esa escena.  
-Eliza, vamos-una vez mas insistió. Poco le importaba lo que sucediera con su vida.  
El dia que la habia dejado marchar fue el incio de días llenos de frustración hacia todo y todos; sus ánimos se vieron afectado al ya no sentirla suya; al saberla allí, con otro hombre como le habian informado, y confirmarlo por si mismo al verla salir envuelta en aquellas sábanos que èl mismo se habia encargado en mantener limpia por si ella se decidia en regresar, confirmándole que habia profanado su lugar sagrado simplemente lo destrozó.

Siempre habia creído que ella también lo amaba, que nunca lo traicionaría tal cual hizo èl en la primera oportunidad. Su orgullo de hombre apenas si lo dejaba sopesar.

-Entra, Charlie-

"Charlie", la habia escuchado mencionar el nombre de ese imbécil mas de cinco veces en ese lapso que llevaba ahí cual estúpido esperando a que se decidiera a por èl; y si ella no lo hacia, se jugaría el pellejo para obligarla.

-¡Te dije que no!-Tom le escucho gritarle y no tuvo otra idea mas que abalánzasela encima a ese maldito vio sus intenciones y lo parò en el acto; sus ojos oscuros le imploraba que se estuviera tranquilo, que no queria agravar esa situación mas.  
-¡Maldición, Charlie, entra te dije que yo me hago cargo o sino no me vuelves a ver mas! -gritò para hacerse escuchar, con ese poco coraje que le quedaba al verse en esa situación. El hombre no tuvo de otra mas que hacer lo que ella le decía, haciendo un movimiento con sus manos prometiéndole con ese Tom que eso no se quedaba asi.

El imprudente hombre, una vez mas atacaba con ese desenvolvimiento que habia cautivado a la pelirroja en un principio, halándola de un brazo y plantar su boca sobre los labios femenino. Èl beso no se limitò a uno casto, a eso a èl no le atraía; era uno que rayaba en lo sexual el cual Eliza no correspondió no solo por ser uno sorpresivo, sino, por que delante de Tom era incapaz de ello.  
Las miradas que ambos hombres se dedicaron y el movimiento que hizo Tom en ese momento, obligò a Eliza agarrarlo y llevarselo del lugar.

Se montò en el caballo como tanto èl quería, y juntos galoparon hacia la parte mas profunda del bosque, allí donde Eliza le habia confesado hace mucho tiempo que tenia miedo en conocer por las historias que le contaban de niña.

Dejaron a un furioso Charlie desbaratando todo a su paso, descargando su pistola para mermar esas ansias de matarlos a ambos ¿Cómo se atrevia esa maldita mujer a humillarlo de esa manera luego de que èl le confesara que la amaba? Era cierto lo que se decía: un hombre enamorado no sirve de mucho, ya que en otra circunstancia le habia reventado los sesos a un hombre como aquel que osara en sostenerle la mirada y buscar broncas y encima llevarse a su mujer.  
Que no se enteraran los muchachos, por que simplemente perdería el respeto que le habia dado tanto dolores de cabeza en ganarse ¿Qué una mujer lo persuadió? ¡Eso, mis queridos amigos, era el colmo!  
-Me la pagaras, cariño-lanzaba juramentos tras otro al tiempo que miraba hacia la dirección por donde se fueron esos dos.

0-o-0-o-0

 _"Mi buen amor p_ arece fácil para ti  
Alejarte para luego exigir que te quiera

Como si nada, nada, nada yo sintiera"  
Mon Laferte


	2. Parte 2

**ENTRE TUS REDES**  
 **Segunda parte(final)**

Llegando a su destino èl se apeó primero del enorme animal para luego halar de ella con una agresividad sin igual .A pesar de que sus pies eran lastimado por estar caminando descalza por sobre cientos de piedrecillas no se quejó, ni rechisto nada al sentir la humedad y la molestia envolver sus pies mientras era conducido por ese empedrado sendero hacia una cascada y a la que fue metida de lleno . Fue al sentir aquellas gélidas aguas envolver su delicado cuerpecito cuando, por fin, soltò el alarido.

-¡Estas loco!-refunfuñó al tan solo conseguir sacar su rostro de la cascada el cual de inmediato el castaño volvió a entrar. Por unos segundos la respiración le fue privada a la chica quien batallaba para salir de aquella gran cortina de agua. Pocos segundos después èl le quitó la sabana que le cubria su desnudez.-¡Devuélvemela!-tapando sus pechos y pelvis con sus manos.

El seguía impertérrito hacia su persona, era como si no la escuchara y como si ella no fuera un ser de carne y hueso; èl seguía con su frustrante tarea de mantenerla dentro del inmenso caño de agua.

-Por ahora es suficiente-dijo al fin alejándose de ella, quitándose la húmeda camisa para luego tenderla sobre unas de las enormes rocas del lugar.

-Devuélvemela-insistía, pero el seguía haciéndose el sordo mientras la miraba enarcando una de sus cejas.

-¿De cuando acá te molesta mostrarme tu desnudez?-su voz usualmente firme y ronca se escuchaba quebrada.-¿Qué fue todo aquello, Eliza?- terminando de acortar sus pasos y estar tan cerca de ella como tanto deseaba pero sin tocarla.-¿Fue tu venganza?-otra interrogante que ella no sabia como contestar.-¡Responde!

-Déjame ir ¡Quiero irme! -con sus manos en sus sienes sacudiendo su cabeza-No sé porque no te abstuviste de ir a aquel lugar, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto…

-¿Qué es todo "esto"?-preguntaba èl haciéndose de las manos de ella las cuales parecían quemarle a tan solo imaginarse la escena que se protagonizó dentro de la cabaña.

-Se ha convertido en nada gracias a ti.-

-No, nada de eso-la envolvió en un abrazo y la subió en vilo para luego sentir como las piernas de ellas se adherían a sus caderas. -No permitiré que continúes haciéndonos esto ¿Me has escuchado?-pero ella solo respondió con una malévola carcajada, recordando las palabras que le habia dicho Charlie y las nuevas sensaciones vividas con el mismo.

-Ya no, Tom… soy una mujer nueva ahora, no me voy a ferrar a algo que ya no me llena ni me satisface-sorprendiéndose asi misma de cuan cierta eran esas palabras que les decía, dejándolo con el ceño fruncido. -¿Quieres volver a hundirte entre mis piernas?- recorriendo sus dedos por la clavícula del hombre, utilizando un tono coqueto.

-Sabes que si amor de mis amores, pero ¿A que te refieres con esa pregunta? -le acariciaba las torneadas nalgas.

-Pues…-una sonrisa que èl quería borrar a besos-deberás…-lo vio negar cuando pareció adivinar lo que ella le proponía-,pues olvídate de lo nuestro…

-¡Es que no habrá un nosotros!-decia amargamente, soltándola y viendo como ella se volvía y caminaba hacia la piedra donde estaba tendida su camisa para luego ponérsela privándole de sus , no me casè, todo por ti…-dijo para ver si la hacia cambiar de parecer y se decidía solo por èl.

-Eso no cambia nada-sin mostrar el gran asombro que le envolvió al escucharlo decir aquello. -No pienso limitarme solo porque me lo pidas, tù no lo hiciste por mi…

-¿Ah no?-arqueando una ceja.

-No. Acostarse conmigo y dejar vestida y alborotada a una mujer por mi causa no representa ningún sacrificio para mi-acercándose a èl amarrando su cuello al tiempo que empinaba sus pies para alcanzar la boca masculina y darle un toque de labios que iba intensificando.

-Por favor, mujer, ya basta de eso-nuevamente entrelazándola con sus brazos-. Deja esa descabellada idea de creer que te compartiría con alguien mas…

-Si no gustas…-separándose de èl, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que a èl lo volvían loco.

-Eliza, por favor…-le suplicaba.

-Llévame antes de que las cosas se vuelvan peor…-sin mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo como ese amor que le tenia no era correspondido pues èl, una vez mas, le mostraba que no era digno de tan hermoso sentimiento al limitarla como lo hacia.

Eliza no pretendía dejar volar el amor una vez mas, y menos al ser consciente de que su corazón estaba dividido entre dos hombres que decían amarla a quienes ella deseaba con locura. Estaba segura que Charlie aceptaría sus condiciones, puesto que este le habia dicho en un principio lo que estaría dispuesto hacer por ella; pero Tom, Tom era un maldito hombre metido en esa maldita idea tan arcaica que en los brazos de Charlie ella comprendió.

-Ayúdame a subir, por favor-le dijo al castaño para terminar con ese molesto momento.

-No te vas-dijo con determinación.

-Claro que si, mi amante tarde o temprano vendrá a por mi.-

-Que venga y le pegó un tiro-

-Si es que èl no te lo pega primero-pretendiendo ser indiferente para con la situación que sabia que se daría si ella no salía rápido de ahí. No queria estar entre el medio de aquellos dos cuando se volviera a encontrar sin hablar el asunto con Charlie primero.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Eliza?-aprisionándola una vez mas, robándole un ardoroso beso que prometía que los llevaría a ese tan grandioso acto que una vez no hace mucho tiempo disfrutaban.

-No te hago nada, cariño-rompiendo con esa unión que le robaba el aliento-¿Acepta las condiciones y terminamos con este maldito tema de una vez para luego adentrarnos al placer en nuestra mas macabra danza?- haciendo uso de ese picante lenguaje que habia aprendido en el bar donde solía cantar.

-¿Solo así me aceptarías?-la vio asentir mientras ella le mordisqueaba y le halaba los labios-¡Maldición!- besándola con tal necesidad, dándole con ese gesto la tan anhelante respuesta que hizo que de la boca de la pelirroja saliera una estruendosa carcajada.

 **0-o-0-o-0**

Haciéndose espacio por entre esos dos fornidos cuerpos que tenían la maldita costumbre de cubrirla con la mitad de su cuerpo, concentrando gran parte de su peso en el diminuto y delicado cuerpo femenino en una actitud clara de posesión, restringiendole el aire ; ¡como si no fuera suficiente tener que aguantar sus salvajadas en el acto sexual!

Siempre salía deliciosamente adolorida después de cada apasionantes encuentro con ellos dos, con una media sonrisa tatuada en todo su rostro que daba indicio de cuan satisfecha estaba; la verdad era que no se arrepentía de nada, aunque era la que tenia todas la de perder al ser quien "soportaba" sus malévolos y para nada desagradables juegos…

-Quítate ¡De por Dios!-empujando uno de los cuerpos que la verdad no le importaba ya de quien era, tan solo quería salir de esa incomodidad que venia cuando todo estaba resuelto entre las partes... los cuerpos pegajosos, el aire caliente, las palabras melosas y subidas de tonos: si eso solía ser un poco incomodo siendo dos personas compartiendo el lecho ¡Imagínate tres y en una cama tan pequeñita como lo era aquella!

Apenas logrò salir de entre ellos, halaba el aire como si de esa tarea dependiera su vida y ciertamente era asi, para mas tarde meterse corriendo debajo de una regadera.

Apenas si lo podía creer ¡Era la amante de dos hombres! ¡De dos hombres que decían amarla! ¡Que la compartían en un mismo plano! No sabia que eso pudiera ser posible. Ni en sus mas lujuriosos pensamientos hubiera pensando eso; ahora se preguntaba: "¿Habran mujeres que, como yo, tenga la necesidad de ser amada de esta manera?" al decir esos pensamientos en voz alta, un carmín se concentraba en su blanca piel al tiempo que dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada.

Sentía como si estuviera haciendo una inocente y regocijante travesura al llegar a ella los recuerdos de como tuvo que poner orden entre esos dos hombres que, en un principio, aunque hubieran aceptado sus términos, se peleaban, como teniendo difícil hacerse a la idea de de lo que habían tratado; al menos Tom, porque Charlie parecía encantado con todo lo que ella proponía siempre y cuando èl estuviera incluido en ello.

"¡Joder, mujer, no tienes limites!" decía el mafioso con un icónico brillo en su mirada, ese que revelaba cuan necesitado estaba de ella. Eliza solo se carcajeaba de su modo de hablar, era tan exótico, poético, tal cual eran su forma de amarla y, eso a ella, le fascinaba.

Tom, por otro lado, era mas reservado con sus palabras, siempre habia sido de esos que poco aportaban verbalmente y mucho hacían en el acto; pero como la amaba ¡Como siempre la habia amado! No por nada habia sido el primero y quien la habia adiestrado durante tantos años para luego llegar a aquello ¡Un hombre que decia que ni loco la dejaria ir, ni que la compartiría con nadie, ni con el fulano que sus parientes le buscaran como esposo!

"Pobre idiota", se decía entre en medio de sonoras carcajadas, repitiéndose eso que alguna vez le dijo Charlie como si de una plegaria se tratase, convenciéndose asi misma de ello. No por nada el ego se le subía tanto a la cabeza que, incluso, coqueteaba con otros hombres en las fiestas a las que se escapaba o la invitaban, poniendo en "practica" esa la que en hora en adelantes se habia convertido en su frase favorita: "Tienes el poder entre tus piernas para hacer que un hombre haga lo impensable por ti", y ciertamente habia sido asi.

Eliza aun no sabia cuan ardiente y enloquecedor eran esos sentimientos que le profesaban esos dos hombres a su persona; cuan cogidos por las bolas los tenia, entre sus redes, entre las redes de una malévola e insaciable araña como ella, o tal vez si;por eso, habían pasado de ser sus amores a unos meros títeres como los demás, pero con mejores tratos y ciertos privilegios, a quienes usaba a sus anchas, cuando y para lo que le convenía. Cada amante tenia sus ventajas...

-¡Ay!-al restregar con una esponja una zona de su cuerpo y encontrarse allí las consecuencias de sus actos.-Los detesto-a la vez que dejaba salir una media sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

FIN

 _"Me tienes bebiendo de algo_

No lo puedo comparar con nada

Que alguna vez haya conocido, espero

Que después de esta fiebre vaya a sobrevivir"  
 **Selena G.**


End file.
